I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by ArtThedevil
Summary: Lenny is in love with Carrie, and can't seem to get her out of his head. Will he ever tell her how he feels? (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Lenny's POV

"_Oh, Lenny..." She moaned, her head tossed back, toes curling. "F-faster.."_

_I grinned down at her, slowing my pace just to tease her. She whimpered, and wriggled around beneath me, trying her hardest to pull my hips closer to hers._

"_Nope, sorry babe. Not until you beg for it."_

_I hated being mean to her, but I just really loved hearing her beg. Especially now, when she was nothing but a sweaty panting mess, and her voice was all high-pitched and breathy._

_Her mouth moved as she tried to formulate actual coherent sentences, lips trembling with pleasure._

"_L-Len...please..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Please what, Carrie?" I asked, knowing damn well what she wanted._

_A few more moans escaped her mouth, her breathing still heavy._

"_C-cant..." She panted._

"_Yes you can baby. Come on, just say it."_

_I nibbled on her ear, making her shiver under my touch. Her mouth opened once more._

"_L-Len!" she squeaked._

"_Yes?"_

_She paused for a moment, and I moved from her ear to her neck, leaving little love bites on her skin. My fingers rubbed harder against her, making her writhe even more. She bit her bottom lip, a look of pleasure on her face._

"_L-Lenny, please! Just fuck me already!" she shouted._

_My grin grew larger. _

"_Sure thing babe."_

_I lined myself up with her entrance, wasting no time, and began to thrust into her, slowly at first. She moaned out my name, digging her black polished nails into my back._

"_H-harder!"_

_I complied, going as fast as I could. I could tell she was getting close, and so was I. She gripped the sheets, biting down on her lip again, her back arched up off of the bed. Just looking at her like that was almost enough to send me over the edge._

"_L-Lens, I'm g-gonna..." she couldn't even finish her sentence._

_Carrie came, screaming my name so loud, I thought everyone in the building would hear. I came inside of her just seconds later, collapsing on top of her. I placed small kisses all over her neck as she came down from her intense orgasm, and her arms wound around my waist._

"_Lens, that was amazing," she said, when her breathing had returned to normal._

"_Yeah, it was," I agreed. "I love you Carrie."_

_She smiled at me, and pressed her lips to mine in a soft peck._

"_I love you too Lenny."_

* * *

My phone's loud ringing interrupted my amazing dream. That was the fifth night in a row I had dreamed about my best friend and I having sex. I've had a huge crush on her for I don't know how long. I couldn't tell her, no matter how many times I've thought about it. She'd hate me, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I rolled over in bed, grabbing my phone off of the nightstand. Not bothering to check who it was, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, probably sounding a lot more annoyed than was needed.

I didn't mean to be rude, I just wasn't extremely happy about being woken from such an amazing dream.

"Hey, Lens," came her beautiful voice.

The sound of it made my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster. I hated how she always had that effect on me. It was so not manly.

"H-hey, Carrie," I stuttered, a habit I had whenever I talked to her. "W-what's up?"

I could hear her giggle, making my stomach flutter once more.

"Practice, that's what's up."

My eyes widened as I looked at the clock. Shit! It's already ten-thirty, I was supposed to show up for practice at nine.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Carrie. I overslept."

"Must have been a pretty good dream for you to not want to wake up."

I blushed. I wasn't about to tell her that she was what I had dreamed about.

"Umm, y-yeah."

"So are you gonna like, tell me?" she questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

"Uh, um, i-its nothing really."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

I didn't answer, mainly because I didn't know what to say. She must have sensed I didn't really want to tell her, so she changed the subject.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me about your awesome dream if you don't want to." she said, laughter in her voice. "Just hurry up and get here, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

We hung up, and I sat there on my bed for a few moments, not wanting to get up. The only motivation I had was knowing that I'd get to see Carrie. I sighed, pushing myself up onto my feet. Maybe I'd tell her one day, just not anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here!" I shouted as I entered the garage.

Looking around the room, I didn't see anyone. That's weird, where the hell did they go?

"Hello?"

I walked further into the garage, and felt like someone was here, but there probably wasn't. At least I hadn't seen anyone.

"Boo!"

I jumped, letting out a small shriek, my heart racing. I turned around to see Carrie, laughing her ass off.

"I like, totally got you!"

I frowned at the blue-haired girl in front of me.

"That wasn't cool Carrie."

She calmed herself down, putting an arm around my shoulder. My heart started up again, only this time it wasn't because I was scarred.

"Lighten up Lens, it was just a joke."

"Still, it wasn't nice."

She rolled her eyes.

"You can be such a dork sometimes Lenny."

The there was a loud ringing noise, and Carrie pulled her phone out from her pocket, glancing at the screen.

"I gotta take this," she said, walking out.

I watched as she left, until she was completely out of sight, then sighed. Why does she have to be so cute? I wish I could just tell her how I feel. Maybe she'd even like me back. No, that was silly. She couldn't like me back, she already has a boyfriend. He's got to be the luckiest guy ever.

I heard footsteps, and knew Carrie was coming back. I looked up at the door, smiling as I waited for her to re-enter. She ran in moments later, only I didn't see the smiling Carrie I was expecting. Her face was stained with tears, and she threw her phone on the ground. She ran right past me and up the stairs, bawling her eyes out. Shit, this can't be good. Carrie hardly ever cries.

I picked up her phone and headed upstairs, deciding to go see what was wrong with her. Kim and Konnie were in the kitchen, eating some ice cream.

"Oh, hey Lenny. When did you get here?" Konnie asked.

"Like ten minutes ago I guess. I was down in the garage, Carrie was on the phone and then she just ran up here, bawling her eyes out. Do you know what happened?"

The twins shrugged.

"We have no idea. She ran right past us and to her room. We tried to get her to come out and talk to us, but she wont."

"I'll go see if I can get her out," I said, exiting the room.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

I went up to Carrie's door, and knocked lightly.

"Carrie? It's me, Lenny. Are you okay?"

There was no answer.

"Carrie?" I tried once again.

"Go away!"

"Come on Care, let me in."

"No!"

I let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Please? I just wanna talk."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Come on, I care about you Carrie, you're my best friend. You know you can tell me anything."

There was more silence, and I thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, the door opened slowly, revealing a distraught looking Carrie. She pulled me in, closing the door behind us, then she collapsed into my chest. She was still crying, and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her, rubbing circles into her back in attempt to calm her.

"What happened Care, tell me."

She shook her head, continuing to sob into my shirt.

"Please tell me, I don't like it when you're upset."

She lifted her head to look at me, her eyes looking red. Somehow we wound up sitting on her bed.

I wiped some tears off of her face.

"T-Ti-m-m br-r-ok-e u-p wi-i-th-h m-me," she said.

I had no idea what she just said.

"What? I can't understand you, you have to calm down."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"T-Tim broke u-up with m-me."

She was still a little shaky, but I understood her this time.

"Aww, Carrie. It's okay." I said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You don't need him. You'll find someone better, I promise."

She sniffled a little, staring up at me.

"R-really?"

"Yes, you can do so much better than that asshole."

She smiled a little, leaning into me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks Lens, you're the best."

I smiled, pulling her closer.

"No problem Care, that's what friends are for."


End file.
